elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peryite's Shrine (Oblivion)
Located down the Silverfish River, Peryite's Shrine is an unusual daedric shrine in that its five followers do not move. Er-Teeus, Maren the Seal, Mirie, Ilvel Romayn and Kewan stand still-as-stone (see Exploit) in front of Peryite's statue. A wooden bridge across the Silverfish River to a forgotten and overgrown road lies northwest of the shrine. Three plant types are abundant here. Foxglove are scattered about and a large patch of summer bolete with fly amanita is just north of the statue. Overview Prerequisites: Must be at least level 10 Reward: Spellbreaker, a shield which provides 30% spell reflection. Recommended Equipment: Potions, Any long-range attack spells or archer equipment, optional, but hardly necessary, equipment for Oblivion adventures. Background After a misguided attempt to summon Peryite, the souls of his worshipers became trapped between worlds. Peryite asks that you travel to the plane of Oblivion and retrieve their souls. Enemies: Daedroth, Storm Atronach, Xivilai, Dremora Valkynaz, Spider Daedra Walkthrough Upon arriving at the Shrine of Peryite, you find that something is not right about the shrine. All of the followers are arranged in a circle and whenever you attempt to speak to them, they do not respond and appear to be unconscious. When you get closer to the statue of the daedra, a message appears and you obtain the Shrine of Peryite quest. When you speak to Peryite he informs you that his followers had the arrogance to attempt to make him come to the mortal plane, via the classic daedra lord summoning. However, they accidentally separated their bodies from their souls. As a result, Peryite requests that you enter Oblivion and retrieve their souls. Prepare to have an very extensive venture into the huge plane of Oblivion. Bring your best armor, weapons, and potions. You will notice immediately that this particularly large plane of Oblivion is just that; large. Put your marker before moving. This will prevent you from wandering all over the map, trying to find your original entry point. Peryite or the souls of the worshippers have lit tremendously large fires near each of the worshippers themselves. Sprinkled about the Realm of Peryite are leveled Daedra including two Dremora Valkynaz. Note that the souls of the worshippers are frightened by the Dremora and the Daedra, and will run away senselessly if you neglect to kill nearby enemies, they may also run into the lava pits. If in fact they do, you could reload if you saved or run out to the souls, activate them, and return to land as soon as possible. Once you have found all of the souls you will need to return to the place that you entered from and Peryite will provide a magical gate for you to return to Cyrodiil through. Once you have arrived you are to speak with Peryite once more and he will reward you with the Spellbreaker: a magical shield which reflects 30% of magic when eqiupped. Alternate Walkthrough Although it may or may not help, Water Walking with a high fire resistance is one of the best ways to complete this quest. Otherwise, if you've already acquired the Boots of Springheel Jak, you may just want to jump off the water and drink potions or cast spells to heal yourself. Either way, travel fast. Since the map is also very large, there are many enemies, and when in the open, you will at least face two at a time if you are going to chop them up. So, it is recommended that you bring an enchanted arrow or bow, and sneak attack all the enemies to at least thin out their numbers. Journal Entries After finding the Shrine to Peryite I have found the Shrine to Peryite, but something is wrong with his worshippers. They seem frozen in time,mindless. None move or speak. must be level 10 to '' ''begin this quest After summoning Peryite Perytie has told me that five of his followers, in an attempt to get closer to Him, have transported their souls to a plane of oblivion. The Daedra would like me to travel '' ''there and carry their souls back to this world. I should approach the statue again when I am prepared to go. After reaching Er-Teeus I have captured the soul of Er-Teeus. After reaching IIvel Romayn I have captured the soul of IIvel Romayn. After reaching Kewan I have captured the soul of Kewan. After reaching Maren the Seal I have captured the soul of Maren the Seal. After reaching Mirie I have captured the soul of Mirie. After finding all the souls I have found all of the souls of Peryite's followers lost in oblivion. Peryite was to open a gate for me when they were found. I should head back to where I entered this '' ''realm. After returning from oblivion I have returned to the mortal realm, and the souls of Peryite's followers have gone back to their bodies. I should speak to the Daedra again. After speaking to Peryite Peryite was grateful for my help. He has given me Spell Breaker as a reward. Exploit Although not in truth an exploitable bug, the worshippers of Peryite are completely invincible until the quest is finished. They are the perfect punching bag in which you may hone skills like Destruction, Blade, Blunt, Hand To Hand, and any other skill that derives experience by impact. They cannot be killed, knocked unconscious (they already are), or eliminated. They do, however, move when hit, so be careful not to knock their bodies into an inaccessible pit. * Doing this too much can cause the game to lag, freeze, or crash due to the large number of unreported crimes you build up. To prevent this from happening, commit a crime in front of witnesses (ANY crime will work; stealing or using the Move key on a zero-value item is a relatively easy way to do this), then pay the fine; this will clear all of your unreported crimes. Once you have finished the quest, the worshippers will be killable, but now they will fight back. None of the worshippers have anything of value. See also * Peryite * Spellbreaker Category: Locations